Male Bonding
by for always forever
Summary: "Kurt freezes, surprised, because Blaine's in his house. And Kurt certainly did not invite him." Blaine enjoys some quality bonding time with the Hummel-Hudson men. shameless fluff.


**Author's Note:** so this sprung from me trying (and failing) to write a songfic to weezer's (if you're wondering if i want you to) i want you too, because i think the song is absolutely adorable. but as you can see, i failed. please enjoy this shameless family fluff instead.

**Disclaimer:** hi, i'm not ryan murphy. so i don't own this.

* * *

><p><strong>Male Bonding<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt pulls into the driveway and slams his head against the steering wheel twice. He grumbles to himself and puts the car in park, staring blankly at the garage door. He <em>hates<em> shopping with Rachel. The girl always tries to get him to go into The Children's Place because she likes their sweaters. Kurt just cannot deal with that. He sighs and grabs his bag from the passenger seat. He slams the car door with a vengeance and makes his way towards his house. He wants to _sleep_ and he hopes for his family's sake that no one tries to talk to him.

Kurt jams his key into the lock and shoves the door open roughly—he's really _not in a good mood_.

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Aw, no, damnit!"

Kurt walks through the front door slowly, annoyed. He hears his dad groan loudly and realizes that he and Finn are probably watching some sort of sport on TV. Kurt heads toward the stairs when he hears a third voice.

"That's _bull_!"

Kurt freezes, surprised, because Blaine's in his house. And Kurt certainly did not invite him.

He makes his way into the living room. His dad is in his chair and Finn's laying on the ground, while Blaine's stretched out on the couch. He stares at the back of Blaine's curly head until he notices. Blaine turns around and grins. "Hey, babe! We're watching the game, you wanna join?"

Finn scoffs. "Kurt doesn't like football."

"He likes scarves," Blaine finishes, and Kurt smiles slightly.

"So, um, why are you here?" Kurt asks slowly. Blaine shrugs, eyes on the TV.

"Ran into your dad at the store, we started talking. Asked if I wanted to come watch the game with him and Finn."

Kurt frowns. "Oh."

Blaine turns to him, having caught onto his tone. He furrows his eyebrows. "Is that a problem?"

Kurt shakes his head a little too quickly and says, "Not, not at all."

Blaine props himself up and motions for Kurt to come. Kurt hesitates, before dropping his bag on the floor. He kicks his boots off and perches stiffly on the edge of the couch. Blaine huffs and pulls him down. Kurt lets out an undignified squeak and falls on top of him, face smushed into Blaine's chest. Burt shoots them an amused look before getting distracted by something on TV that upsets him. Kurt situates himself awkwardly until Blaine is behind him and he's pressed against Blaine's front. Blaine drapes an arm lazily over his chest and nuzzles into Kurt's hair.

"I don't wanna impose on guy time," Kurt says quietly. Blaine snorts.

"Last time I checked, you're a guy," he says with an eye roll. Finn shoots him a warning look and he's quick to protest, "I didn't check like _that_, Finn, gosh."

Kurt smiles a little and yawns. "Tough day?" Blaine asks.

"I went shopping with Rachel," Kurt says flatly.

Blaine winces. "Ouch."

Finn straightens up. "You saw Rachel?" he asks, confused. Kurt nods. "She said she couldn't hang out because of a family thing!"

Kurt shrugs. "Oops."

Burt shushes them all and then yells, "No, goddamnit! You stupid piece of—"

Kurt rolls his eyes and settles back against Blaine. "How long have you been here?" he asks quietly.

"Since before lunch. We got pizza. There's some in the kitchen?" Blaine offers, and Kurt makes a disgusted face. Blaine laughs. "I'll take that as a no." He kisses Kurt's hair and asks, "You maybe wanna do something?"

"You want to watch the game," Kurt says, "And I want to take a nap. We'll stay here."

Blaine nods agreeably and turns his attention back to the game. Kurt closes his eyes and buries his head into the couch cushion. Blaine slides his knee in between Kurt's and tightens his arms around him. "Sleep tight, don't let the couch bugs bite," Blaine sings happily. Kurt elbows him in the stomach.

"Shut up," Kurt mumbles, "I'll stab you."

"Your elbows sure are pointy enough."

Kurt cracks one eye open and glares at the opposite wall. He pinches Blaine's hand. Blaine pauses, before leaning over and tickling Kurt mercilessly. Kurt squeaks and shoves at Blaine's chest, kicking his legs out violently. Blaine crouches over him, straddling his knees. Kurt curls up in an attempt to hide himself. Blaine's fingers dig into Kurt's sides, and Kurt tries to pry his hands away uselessly. "Ah, ow, Blaine, stop!" Kurt manages breathlessly.

Blaine leans down and kisses his forehead gently. "Nope," he whispers, and Kurt's eyes widen. Blaine grins and jabs his fingers at Kurt's stomach.

Finn groans loudly. "My girlfriend blew me off, you're not allowed to be cute."

Blaine pauses to laugh. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and pulls him closer, scoffing, "Do you know how many times I've had to watch you eat Rachel's face off? A lot. You can deal with me and Blaine being _cute_."

Finn grumbles something else and turns back to the game. Burt waves in their general direction and yells, "No, you stupid quarterback! Burn in hell!"

Kurt nudges his nose against Blaine's and says, "Stop."

Blaine shrugs, grins charmingly. "Okay."

Kurt sighs. "Good," he says, then pauses, "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep," Blaine whispers. Kurt groans as Blaine gently pulls him up and lays down, letting Kurt collapse on top of him. Kurt yawns and buries his face in Blaine's tee shirt.

"Idiot!" Burt yells, and Kurt sighs.

"Or not."

The door opens and Carole steps through the door, looking tired. She pauses in front of the living room and raises her eyebrows.

"He's got the ball, he's got the ball!" Finn yells, shooting up.

"Go!" Burt stands up, punching his fist.

"He's gonna get!" Blaine says loudly, and Kurt flinches.

"Yay," Kurt says flatly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Finn yells. He stands up and hugs Burt enthusiastically. Blaine sits up abruptly, pushing Kurt with him. Kurt groans loudly.

"Touchdown kiss?" Blaine asks with wide eyes. Kurt glares at him, and Blaine grins, leaning down to kiss him. Kurt melts against him, smiling.

"What's going on, boys?" Carole asks, amused.

Kurt pulls away breathlessly and says, "Guy's night."


End file.
